Quitte ou double
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Roy X Edward, léger Edward X Alphonse..... Jamais satisfait, Ed s'abaisse à tout pour atteindre son but. Mais Al découvre son secret... Hum hum, contient du gay, du lemon, de l'inceste, de la violence, donc pas pour les enfants lol.
1. Première partie

_Note de l'autatrice :__ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ce truc. Je crois que le dôjinshi _Blue Flame_ y est pour quelque chose, donc sachez que c'est un peu inspiré même si y a ma patte à moi aussi…_

_Pis c'est la première fois que je fais un truc dans un genre pareil… premi__er lemon (encore qu'il soit pas trop visuel j'ai l'impression), premier… _machin_ si horriblement dérangeant que j'en étais moi-même déprimée à l'écriture lol. _

_Bref sachez que ceci est l'œuvre d'une débutante__, alors si vous ne résistez pas à la tentation des tomates, pitié vérifiez qu'elles sont pas trop dures ! Les fans de Roy Mustang, je vous supplie à genoux, pas de cailloux ni d'attaques au couteaux ! (xD) Les saules pleureurs pourraient bien trouver de l'ouvrage eux aussi…(J'espère pour vous que vous avez lu la petite ligne grise sous le résumé !) _

_Ah oui, j'oubliais : _

_Contexte :__ Alphonse a retrouvé son corps mais perdu ses souvenirs. Edward est resté dans son monde et se démène pour trouver la « recette » qui lui permettrait de rendre sa mémoire à son frère._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Première partie**

Si sensuel, tellement excitant… Qui se lasserait de contempler le champ de blé indomptable de cette crinière défaite, de ces crins qui volent à chaque mouvement de hanche ? Et sa peau au teint mat qui appelle aux caresses, cette nuque à la courbe délicate, finement dessinée ; qui résisterait à la tentation d'y poser ses lèvres ? Quel criminel laisserait échapper tant de beauté alors qu'il la tient à sa merci ?

De sa main gauche libérée de son gant, le colonel promena des doigts fébriles sur le corps ainsi offert. Depuis le premier jour, ce dernier provoquait toujours en lui le même désir, et ce désir semblait insatiable ; jamais repu, il se renouvelait sitôt l'acte consommé, attendant tel un ressort la prochaine friandise qu'on lui tendrait et sur laquelle il bondirait sans demander son reste.

Son cou sentait délicieusement bon. Il en connaissait le goût par cœur, et il adorait cela. Il le mettait dans un état d'excitation indicible, suffisait presque à le mener à l'extase. Mais ce bonheur n'était rien à côté de celui que lui offrait la soumission totale de son subordonné… Le manipuler, c'était comme un jeu qui ne se finissait jamais, comme une gloire dont sans cesse il s'encensait. Et il aimait cela, ô oui, il aimait cela…

La main nue s'enhardit, elle se glissa contre la poitrine imberbe secouée de frissons, chatouilla un téton, exerça sur le terrain musclé quelques cercles concentriques savamment orientés. De cette hardiesse il fut récompensé d'un gémissement, oraison doucereuse d'un plaisir volé, pris par la ruse.

Il commença à lui chatouiller l'oreille des lèvres ; puis toujours de sa main libre, descendit plus bas sur son torse, pénétra sur l'empire du ventre. Sa main droite conservait son gant où était gravé le cercle de transmutation – on n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? - ; elle maintenait fermement la masse désireuse d'échapper à son emprise, et pourtant passive et consentante.

Sa langue échappait à son contrôle. Dotée de sa propre vie, pressée de déguster sa promesse, elle courait déjà sur les plaques dures comme le roc, sur les tétons durcis malgré eux, et plongeait dans l'orifice du nombril. Et puis la main gauche commença à chatouiller la zone de tous les intérêts ; alors, l'index et le pouce, complices, se mirent d'accord pour tirer vers le bas cette fermeture éclair qui constituait l'obstacle ultime à l'objet de leurs envies. À cet instant, l'épine dorsale du gamin s'arqua maladroitement, et un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Colonel… non…

À ces mots, l'interpellé se releva, rejoignit la bouche qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, et lui offrit doucement son haleine.

- Tu sais… l'échange équivalent… Tu veux cette information, oui ou non ?

- Je… C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- C'est pour ton frère que tu fais tout ça ? Tu es mignon…

Et il l'embrassa. Comme tout le reste, c'était un acte possessif, à sens unique, mais dont il se délectait pleinement parce qu'il était le seul à posséder ce droit, à être parvenu à y accéder. Après une hésitation, Edward répondit à son invitation ; il inclina la tête en arrière pour le recevoir pleinement, écarta davantage les dents, et frotta sa langue contre celle qui s'était introduite à sa rencontre. Aucune chaleur ne motivait ses mouvements, mais l'habitude lui avait permis de cerner la douceur à laquelle aspirait son partenaire, et il répondait mécaniquement par des gestes devenus des automatismes. Il savait ce qui allait s'ensuivre… c'était toujours la même chose.

La main gauche acheva ce qu'elle avait commencé, déboutonna le pantalon et libéra le membre qu'elle massa aussitôt avec savoir-faire.

0

Edward se laissa retomber en arrière, sa tête roula sur le côté et son regard tomba sur la surface du bureau désordonné de son supérieur. Ce meuble, songea-t-il, avait déjà vu tant de leurs ébats…

Quel jour cela avait-il commencé ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus exactement. La notion du temps se perdait dans l'infini de sa mémoire, tel un escalier sans fin, développant jusqu'au centre de la terre sa spirale infernale. Il se souvenait à peine d'un premier sentiment de surprise, du rouge qui lui était monté aux joues, de ses balbutiements, puis de la résignation qui s'abattue comme un couperet. Était-ce cela, le principe de l'échange équivalent ? Une part de lui ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais… à quoi bon lutter ?

Il lui avait promis une information… Jusqu'à présent, elles en avaient toujours valu la peine, il en serait probablement de même cette fois-ci. Roy Mustang était probablement celui qui lui avait le plus permis d'avancer dans ses recherches… Sans lui, sans ces jeux, il en serait toujours au même point… !

Il ferma les yeux…

Ne pas voir…

Le problème, c'est qu'avec cette technique, les sensations en deviennent démultipliées. Brusquement, les doigts inquisiteurs lui apparurent comme des fers brûlants, l'humidité mouillée de la langue non moins chaude excita sa peau avec une efficacité redoutable. Son sexe se dressa.

Le colonel ne se fit pas prier pour l'engloutir, et bien vite une douceur circulaire l'emprisonna entièrement. Une merveilleuse pression s'exerça sur lui et lui imprima un mouvement vertical perturbant. Une douleur sucrée l'enveloppa ; sa respiration s'accéléra. Cette partie-là de l'acte lui procurait toujours un plaisir indéniable, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre. Tout comme il niait la sueur qui naissait sur ses tempes et tombait en gouttes éparses sur le sous-main noir.

Ses doigts à lui fourragèrent dans les mèches de jais surmontant la tête qui s'activait. Ils se crispèrent sans parvenir à en arracher une seule, puis s'appuyèrent et soutinrent les brutales contorsions de son propre torse. Il lui fut impossible de dissimuler la fuite de quelques halètements dès lors que le plaisir arraché devint plus intense, au point d'atteindre les limites du supportable.

Il pouvait se libérer maintenant… Il savait en détenir la permission, Mustang adorait cela après tout. Et il éjacula dans une bouche satisfaite qui s'empressa d'étaler le liquide blanc sur les testicules et les parties annales. Car non, ce n'était pas fini… Edward se prépara, profita de son épuisement passager pour se détendre totalement. Une fièvre familière s'empara de son visage et lui donna davantage de couleurs.

Ses ongles crissèrent contre le bois quand le colonel s'enfonça en lui, ses poumons connurent un sursaut, et puis un nouveau râle s'enfuit de sa gorge. D'autres jappements désordonnés lui échappèrent tandis que débutaient les vigoureux coups de butoir, d'un homme dans la force de l'âge et déterminé à prendre son plaisir. Un homme fou de lui aussi, au point de recourir à tous les moyens pour le posséder.

- Edward…

Quand ledit plaisir montait en lui, Roy Mustang en venait à un moment ou un autre à murmurer son prénom ; c'était un fait immuable, que le garçon interprétait comme un signe de la jouissance prochaine. Aussi tendit-il les bras et s'accrocha-t-il au chemisier bleu comme un singe à un arbre. Pour hâter le processus, il ajouta son mouvement à lui, bougea en cadence, selon un rythme qu'il connaissait par cœur, de plus en plus rapide.

Et puis le colonel s'immobilisa dans un dernier spasme, il broya son partenaire dans ses bras avant de les lâcher tous deux ; ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le bureau, l'un sur l'autre désormais, et l'un toujours emboîté en l'autre. L'homme caressa encore les cheveux blonds, défaits, qui retombaient en arrière. Il embrassa deux ou trois fois cette bouche juvénile qu'il aimait tellement voir trembloter, indécise, quand il le prenait ainsi.

Son regard sombre plongea au fond des iris argentés, se demandant si un jour, seulement, ils daigneraient répondre réellement à ses sentiments…

Ed éprouvait la crainte de finir par se noyer dans cette obscurité qui le guettait et le désirait avec tant d'ardeur, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas totalement certain de ne pas en avoir envie, au moins un peu. Si cette situation durait encore, peut-être finirait-elle vraiment pas devenir davantage qu'une habitude… ? Mais curieusement, cette perspective l'effrayait, comme s'il craignait de perdre autre chose en retour…

Eh oui, le sempiternel échange-équivalent, applicable en tous lieus, en toutes circonstances…

Une larme s'échappa de son œil, promptement essuyée par un doigt épais. C'est alors qu'il sentit le colonel sursauter. Pris d'une crainte subite, toujours couché sur le dos, ses jambes entourant les hanches de son partenaire, il jeta un regard en arrière.

La pièce lui apparut inversée. En haut de son champ de vision, le sol soutenait deux bottes militaires usées par les intempéries. Un pantalon noir les surmontait, suivi d'un bras au veston rouge, contre une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue s'ouvrir. Au-dessus, un regard ahuri, terrifié, blessé, mortifié.

Edward sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

Le temps resta suspendu une seconde qui parut durer une éternité.

Puis Alphonse Elric tourna les talons et s'enfuit.


	2. Seconde partie

**Seconde partie**

La honte le brûla tant et si bien qu'il pria de toutes ses forces que le sol daignât s'ouvrir et l'avaler pour l'emporter dans cet enfer où il méritait de brûler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un sanglot lui échappa. Il pressa son poignet contre ses paupières abaissées et tenta de se convaincre qu'il venait de rêver.

Mais le colonel s'extirpa de lui et un froid glacial, une sensation de vide lui succédèrent entre ses cuisses.

- Ed… Je suis désolé…

Ces mots, cette voix triste, ces yeux déprimés sur le côté… Une flambée de colère envahit Edward.

_Je ne veux pas de ta sincérité !_ eut-il envie d'hurler mais jamais ces mots ne franchirent ses lèvres.

Cette énergie inattendue le revigora et lui donna la force de se rouler au bas du meuble. Il remonta son pantalon, le boucla et s'élança à la suite de son petit frère, sans un regard en arrière.

Ainsi, il ne vit pas le colonel qui demeurait agenouillé sur le bureau, paralysé. Puis qui se repliait sur lui-même comme une huître dans sa coquille, posait son front contre ses paumes et se mettait soudain à pleurer.

0

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward s'éclipsait de cette façon. Il avait toujours agi bizarrement, depuis son « réveil » : disparaissant pour quelques heures, avant de réapparaître mystérieusement. Quand il revenait, il avait toujours sur le visage une expression ambiguë, indéchiffrable : une sorte de souffrance voilée de soulagement, dissimulés par un espoir qui jusqu'à maintenant ne les avait jamais déçus. Car à ses retours, invariablement, il se révélait détenteur d'une information toute nouvellement acquise, précieuse, qui les orientait sur la bonne piste et leur permettait d'avancer considérablement dans leurs recherches.

Ces recherches avaient pour but la restitution des souvenirs d'Alphonse. Entre le jour où ils avaient tenté de ressusciter leur mère et échoué, et celui où il s'était réveillé comme d'un long sommeil, c'était le trou noir. On lui avait raconté comment son aîné avait sacrifié son bras pour rattacher in extremis son âme à une armure dans laquelle il avait vécu dès lors, et comment ils avaient erré par la suite à la recherche de la pierre philosophale avec laquelle ils avaient rêvé de récupérer l'intégralité de leurs corps. Mais malgré l'ardeur de son désir, ces instants précieux s'étaient envolés de sa mémoire, et il ne connaissait plus désormais ces récits que par celle des autres. C'était tellement frustrant…

Lui, Alphonse, avait perdu quatre années de sa vie, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'avait pas vu les autres grandir sans lui, et ça, c'était plus grave, c'était d'une tristesse indescriptible. Il avait toujours cru que rien ne serait jamais pire que ne pas retrouver ses souvenirs, qu'il était prêt à tout pour cela… mais était-ce réellement vrai ? La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, ne surpassait-elle pas l'horreur de ne jamais regagner son identité ?

Il courut, courut sans réfléchir, courut sans rien voir, évita mécaniquement les obstacles. Son esprit venait de s'enfermer dans un trou noir, dans lequel le monde extérieur avait cessé d'exister. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'on l'appelait, mais il avait sombré dans la catatonie et ne parvenait plus à répondre, à réagir, à seulement comprendre qu'il aurait pu et dû le faire. Il courut sans se soucier du feu dans ses poumons, de la brûlure de ses membres trop rudement sollicités, il courut égaré dans les notions de l'espace et du temps, inconscient et aveugle.

Et quand il n'y parvint plus, quand ses membres le trahirent et l'abandonnèrent affaissé sur le sol, alors il sombra dans un gouffre de désespoir dont il crut ne jamais pouvoir sortir, et dans lequel il s'enfonça avec une voluptueuse sensation de délivrance.

0

Il l'avait perdu. Edward s'arrêta pour souffler et réfléchir plus calmement à ce qui venait de se produire. Al les avait surpris. Il aurait préféré continuer à le lui cacher, mais cette façon d'apprendre un secret était certainement la pire qui soit.

Il avait dû penser… quoi ? Était-il choqué, dégoûté ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ?

Ed n'oubliait pas qu'Al ne conservait aucun souvenir de la complicité indéfectible qu'ils avaient développée durant leurs voyages ensemble, du temps où l'âme du cadet se trouvait prisonnière d'une armure de métal. Ses sentiments avaient peut-être changé, où peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais existé… Et si son petit frère rejetait son existence, quelle serait sa raison de vivre désormais ?

Une fois apaisée sa course désordonnée, Ed sentit une inquiétude plus sourde encore l'envahir. Ses idées clarifiées rendaient d'autant plus vive son idée de la situation et les nombreuses raisons qu'avait Al d'en venir à le mépriser. Une vague de désespérance l'étouffa presque quand il envisagea le pire mais il la chassa promptement. Il serait toujours temps, plus tard, de décider de son destin si ses craintes se concrétisaient ; pour l'heure, il ne valait pas la peine de paniquer sans une base solide. Après une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, il obligea ses pieds à se remettre en marche.

Un à un, il visita tous les lieux où son cadet avait l'habitude de se rendre. Il ne le trouva nulle part. Plus il avançait, moins il parvenait à maîtriser ses nerfs et à conserver son calme. Des pensées négatives ne cessaient de marteler son crâne, le persuadant de sa maigre valeur, de sa déchéance, de son obsession…

…

Il s'en était rendu compte ce jour-là. Le jour où leur transmutation humaine avait échoué, manquant emporter Alphonse dans un monde où il serait devenu à jamais inaccessible. Il avait alors compris que la résurrection de leur mère ne valait pas le sacrifice de la vie de son frère ; que ce dernier constituait son dernier lien avec ses racines, que s'il le perdait il se retrouverait à jamais seul au monde. Or, cette seule pensée lui paraissait insurmontable ; et c'était l'énergie de la dernière chance, d'un amour inaltérable, qui lui avait permis, dans un ultime sursaut, de rattacher l'âme aimée au premier support visible, qui s'était révélé une vieille armure en acier.

Cela en échange de son seul bras, un bien maigre prix quand il songeait à la valeur de ce qu'il avait failli perdre ! En réalité, ces quatre années à la poursuite d'un rêve illusoire constituaient les plus belles de sa vie… Qu'aurait-il souhaité revenir à cette époque faste !

Mais le rêve s'était réalisé… et changé en cauchemar… ou plutôt, en vérité. Il était redevenu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être, mais les souvenirs dont l'un des deux frères seulement avait hérités le tourmentaient plus insidieusement que le plus vicieux des engins de torture.

Et si Al, en fait, l'avait oublié lui aussi? S'il ne l'aimait plus… Si cette douce complicité n'avait été que le tendre désir de son imagination ? Il ne pouvait l'envisager…

Al…

Al ne se trouvait pas dans leur chambre commune, ni à la cuisine, ni dans les quartiers généraux, ni sur le toit. Là-haut, Edward se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait cherché dans les coins et les recoins des bâtiments militaires, sans succès. Alphonse était probablement parti ! D'un seul coup, les larmes qu'il avait si longtemps contenues abattirent sa résistance, ce fut comme si une digue se brisait, il se courba en deux, saisit à deux mains son ventre douloureux, appuya son front contre la grille métallique, inonda la pierre indifférente. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Et pourtant, quel autre choix aurait-il pu s'offrir à son cadet après avoir assisté à une chose pareille ? Après avoir percé à jour la véritable nature de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un modèle, après une semblable déception ?

Voilà finalement les conséquences de sa trop grande avidité ! Voilà ce qu'on récoltait quand on souhaitait aller trop vite, quand on désirait le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le pot de crème et le sourire de la laitière… Voilà où il s'en était lui-même réduit, à cause de ses propres choix !

Déchiré, brisé, il n'était pas certain de jamais pouvoir se relever. Et pourtant il le fallait. Ne serait-ce que pour en finir.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Ses yeux fixèrent un horizon lointain, un champ luxuriant de vert émaillé de rouge et de jaune, mais ces teintes lumineuses ne l'atteignirent pas car à cet instant, son âme n'était que ténèbres. Or voilà qu'un infime mouvement, perdu à la lisière de sa vision, attira son attention.

Il poussa un juron, ramassa sa tunique tombée à terre et repartit dévaler les escaliers à toute allure.

0

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter… Non, il ne le pouvait plus. Ce n'était plus possible.

Il n'osait même pas avouer son état à qui que ce soit, on l'aurait envoyé à l'asile illico presto... ou condamné pour une raison ou l'autre. D'ailleurs il se faisait peur lui-même, il ne comprenait pas quelle folie l'avait poussé à vouloir posséder à n'importe prix ce garçon de la moitié de son âge, quelle furie l'avait changé en bête de rut capricieuse et cruelle, quelle démence l'avait envoyé chasser les informations qui lui étaient indispensables, de façon à les lui vendre… au plus offrant.

Mais… Edward touchait presque à son but désormais. Ce qu'il lui révélerait aujourd'hui achèverait l'édifice, le temps des jeux était terminé. Et jamais le gamin ne lui appartiendrait.

Cette lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux ne se changerait pas en l'étincelle d'amour qu'il avait si longtemps espérée. Aussi, pour quel genre d'homme se prenait-il ? Se croyait-il digne d'un sentiment si beau, après les abjections auxquelles il s'était livré ? Quelle présomption ! Quel mépris…

Il détesta le rire qui le secoua à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le ricanement d'un homme saint d'esprit, mais cela, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Il se leva. Pour faire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il était temps d'agir.

Son esprit embrumé eut le réflexe de vérifier le chargeur de son revolver. Puis il le dissimula sous son veston et sortit.


	3. Partie finale

**Partie finale**

La rivière… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils se disputaient, c'était toujours au bord d'un cours d'eau que le cadet venait trouver refuge, malheureux et regrettant déjà la moitié des paroles lâchées dans le moment de colère.

Alphonse avait perdu le souvenir des quatre années durant lesquelles Edward avait évolué et changé. Cela signifiait également que ses habitudes étaient demeurées immuables, alors que dans la mémoire de l'aîné elles s'étaient fondues dans le passé perdu d'une autre vie.

Il longea les berges et ne tarda pas à tomber sur la silhouette familière allongée sur l'herbe battue par la brise. Dans cette immensité, elle paraissait d'autant plus menue et fragile ; elle donnait irrésistiblement envie de la protéger… mais à cela il avait échoué, en n'ayant su préserver son regard de l'atroce vision qu'il lui avait offerte.

Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille ; il se sentait pourtant horriblement anxieux, au point qu'il se demandait pourquoi le sol ne vibrait pas sous ses propres tremblements, et comment les battements de son cœur ne s'entendaient pas jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'allongea auprès de son frère le plus sereinement qu'il put, dans ses gestes du moins, car ses pensées se bouleversaient de telle façon qu'il ne parvenait pas à les rassembler correctement, ni à déterminer par quoi commencer. Il fallait parler, il le fallait, mais à l'heure la plus importante, sa tête se faisait désespérément creuse.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Al qui l'interrogea le premier.

- Tu… Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Ed se pencha sur le côté et prit le temps de regarder Al. Son frangin ne lui tournait pas vraiment le dos, mais son visage restait dans l'ombre et il ne pouvait apercevoir son expression. La voix, un peu étranglée, ne suffisait pas à lui indiquer le fond de ses pensées.

L'aîné refusa de s'accrocher à un espoir déçu d'avance. Il lui devait la vérité.

- Si, c'était vrai.

Il entendit quelque chose comme un hoquet, pourtant pas un sursaut n'agita l'adolescent étendu de tout son long. À peine y eut-il un trémolo supplémentaire lorsqu'il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche.

- Tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Bien que murmurée, ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.

Ed ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère se souciait de cela, mais comment aurait-il pu lui mentir ? Lui-même ne parvenait plus très bien à situer ses sentiments, depuis que cette histoire avait commencé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en toute sincérité.

L'instant d'après, une masse l'écrasa. À la vitesse de l'éclair, Alphonse s'était déplacé sur lui et le maintenait désormais plaqué au sol. Surpris, Ed resta sans réaction. Son cadet paraissait avoir explosé, il ne se retenait plus du tout. Son visage, à deux centimètres de sa face à lui, peinait à dissimuler une grimace affectée. Il ne lui avait jamais vue une couleur aussi cramoisie.

- C'est pas vrai ! Menteur ! Il t'a forcé !

- Al… Je… En fait, non, il ne m'a pas « forcé ».

Edward était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais vu son frangin dans un état pareil. Al avait toujours été le plus mature des deux, d'ailleurs du temps où il était dans l'armure, on le prenait toujours pour l'aîné. Al se montrait si calme, si doux, qu'il en devenait presque placide ; si sage, si posé, qu'il forçait l'admiration et était généralement écouté avec attention par son entourage. Le sauvage qui lui martelait puérilement la poitrine avec ses poings, était-ce réellement Al ? _Son_ Al ?

- Calme-toi ! tenta-t-il maladroitement en lui repoussant les épaules des deux mains.

À sa grande surprise, il fut écouté. Aussitôt un silence de plomb tomba sur eux, l'air en était comme vicié. L'atmosphère ne s'était pas allégée, bien au contraire, car les sanglots et les reniflements d'Alphonse la ponctuaient maintenant, résonnant avec une acuité douloureuse.

- Dis-le moi… Dis-moi qu'il t'a forcé ! Parce que… je ne pourrai jamais accepter le contraire !

_Hein ? _

Edward continua à se taire, espérant qu'Al continuerait d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- L'idée que tu puisses faire ça volontairement avec lui… Je la refuse totalement ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, d'abord, c'est impossible, onii-chan !

- …

- Tu n'aimes que moi ! Tu l'as dit tellement souvent…

Il se montra incapable de poursuivre.

Edward se redressa en position assise, saisit son petit frère à pleins bras et le serra fort contre son torse. Il sentit Alphonse lui mouiller la chemise ; un demi-sourire lui traversa le visage quand il se dit que plus tôt, l'armure ne lui aurait même pas permis de verser ces larmes. Finalement, quelle situation était la meilleure ? Le cadet dans sa prison d'acier dépourvue de sensation et des satisfactions les plus élémentaires telles que manger ou dormir, ou le cadet bien vivant, privé de sa mémoire mais libre de respirer, de palper, et de rire au éclats ? Les deux n'étaient-ils pas le prix à payer pour leur folle erreur de jeunesse ? Et si sa tendance continuelle à ne pas satisfaire de ce qu'il possédait déjà finissait par provoquer la disparition totale d'Alphonse, si une fois de plus la manœuvre ne tournait pas comme il le fallait ? Si, à la fin, son être le plus cher ne lui était pas rendu, pourrait-il le supporter ?

Autant de questions sans réponses… Mais pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il se sentait prêt à en prendre le risque. C'était quitte ou double. Il pouvait tout gagner, bien sûr, mais l'éventualité de tout perdre n'était pas à exclure non plus. Ils l'avaient déjà appris à leurs dépends : on ne joue pas impunément avec les lois de l'alchimie.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il. Évidemment que je n'aime que toi, tu es toute ma vie, tu sais ?

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire la vérité !

- Pourquoi lui ? poursuivit Alphonse.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas…

Il insistait ! Ed prit alors l'échappatoire la plus stupide qui soit.

Il embrassa Alphonse.

Une voix lui criait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, une deuxième que c'était la seule solution ; la première trouvait qu'il exagérait tandis que la seconde estimait la mesure justifiée, et puis de toute façon c'était ce que le plus jeune voulait, non ? Et elles se tiraillaient entre elles sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage…

Edward flottait à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et un autre où les sensations autres que physiques apparaissaient étrangement atténuées. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas le coup de feu. La seule chose qu'il perçut, ce fut que cette chaleur dont il avait ouvertement profité venait de le quitter avec brutalité, et il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Le colonel se tenait à contre-jour, une arme encore fumante pointée sur lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas me trahir ! rugit-il. Je te veux entièrement, _entièrement_, tu as compris ? Je balaierai tous les obstacles qui se dressent entre toi et moi…

0

Edward ne desserra pas les dents. La tête baissée, il caressait machinalement les cheveux d'Alphonse effondré sur lui, immobile. Sa cape rouge s'imprégnait d'un rouge plus ardent encore.

Le souffle court, Roy Mustang commença à se rapprocher d'Edward. Ne constatant chez ce dernier aucune réaction notable, il finit par se tenir tout contre lui, le revolver toujours pointé sur sa tempe.

- Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai à personne, pas même à ton frangin…

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, l'obligea à lever la tête, puis posa sa bouche sur celle de l'autre avant d'y introduire sa langue. Le gamin se laissa faire. Enhardi, il commença alors à défaire son veston et à lui lécher l'oreille, à la suite de quoi il descendit le long du cou pour atteindre l'épaule. À ce moment, son flingue dévia très légèrement de sa cible, et son doigt commença à desserrer sa prise. C'était ce qu'Edward attendait.

En un seul élan, il claqua des mains, changea son automail en lame acérée et en transperça son colonel. Il enfonça jusqu'à la garde, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à son coude, regarda avec indifférence sa victime surprise, qui tentait de parler mais ne parvenait qu'à cracher un sang noirâtre, dont les gouttelettes l'aspergèrent de la tête aux pieds. Un moment il maintint sa prise levée, puis il abaissa son bras, et laissa le cadavre glisser sur le sol. Il redonna sa vraie forme à sa prothèse et souleva la masse toujours immobile d'Alphonse.

Il ne respirait plus. Il était froid. Et vide.

Ed hurla.

Quitte ou double… Les conséquences de ses actes… Et s'il n'avait pas participé aux jeux de Roy Mustang, s'il n'avait pas voulu forcer le destin, s'il n'avait pas voulu récupérer son frère dans son intégralité, incapable d'apprécier simplement sa présence du moment !

Et il pleura, pleura… mais les pleurs ne ressuscitent pas les morts. Les transmutations humaines non plus.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se releva. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher ; ce faisant, il tissait dans le ciel une toile écarlate, où se mêlaient vermillon et magenta. Il venait de tuer un officier supérieur de l'armée. On ne tarderait pas à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il ne lui restait qu'à disparaître de cette région pour n'y plus revenir, s'en aller le plus loin possible, pour achever une vie qui dès cet instant n'en était plus une. Ce fut bientôt chose faite.

Edward Elric s'effaça de la surface de ce monde. Pour toujours.

* * *

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tous les cœurs que j'aurai brisés__… (y compris le mien lol)_

_A la relire je trouve cette fin trop rapide. Ou trop lente. Mais bon._

_C'était pas mon seulement mon premier lemon. Aussi ma première death, j'entends quand le personnage est pas censé mourir dans la série._

_Hum. _

_"Cesse d'étaler sa vie" _


End file.
